This application deals with a method of removing smectite clay from water. The need for removing the clay from water derives from attempts to remove mercury and other toxic materials from waste water.
There are methods published for removing toxic materials from waste water, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/151,242, that was filed on May 5, 2008 in the name of Collins, et. al. which describes a novel polymeric material that is used for such removal.
This novel polymeric material is exceptionally good at removing toxic materials, but the method is carried out using flow through filters wherein the filter sequestering material is the polymeric material. Smectite clays are abundant in water, especially in certain parts of the United States. The smectite clays in the waste water tend to plug up the beds of the polymeric material and it would be advantageous to remove the clay from the water before it is introduced to the polymeric material.
It now has been discovered that Wollastonite is especially good for removing smectite clays from water. Wollastonite is a calcium inosilicate mineral (CaSiO3) that contains small amounts of iron, magnesium and manganese substituting for calcium. Wollastonite is traditionally used primarily in ceramics, friction products such as brakes and clutches, metal making, paint fillers, and plastics.
It has also been discovered that Wollastonite is capable of removing mercury and other toxic materials from water.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art or use using Wollastonite for this purpose.